Game Time!
by LivvyTheIceDragonSlayer
Summary: Fairy Tail is bored. More importantly, Mira is bored. If she was any normal mage, this wouldn't be a problem. But, you see, there is a reason why she is called the Demon Matchmaker of Fairy Tail.


**Summary: Fairy Tail is bored. More importantly, Mira is bored. If she was any normal mage, this wouldn't be a problem. But, you see, there is a reason why she is called the Demon Matchmaker of Fairy Tail.**

**Livvy: Hi! Livvy here. This is a little fanfiction I made. It's my second fanfiction, and my first (chapter) story! The characters will be OOC, so if you don't like OOCness, then you can leave (: In this, Lisanna and Lucy are besties and call each other Lucy-chan and Lisa-chan.**

**Lisanna: We're best friends? I barely know Lucy...**

**Lucy: Huh? I don't know Lisanna that well. **

**Livvy: Guys! Get in character! Start calling each other the names with honorifics!**

**Lucy: Fine. Lisa-chan, Livvy-chan is mean.**

**Lisanna: Lucy-chan! Don't say that. She's not that mean.**

**Livvy: MEANERS! Please just get on with the disclaimer so I can start the story!**

**Lucy: *sigh* Livvy-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail. This is rated T for future language. **

**Lisanna: And she's also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Livvy: On with the story!~**

* * *

"Lucy-chan~" Lisanna whined, "I'm bored!" Lucy lifted her head from the table.

"Join the club," Lucy groaned, "There aren't any good jobs on the board and I need to pay my rent!" All of the sudden, they heard a large crash.

"OI FLAME BRAIN! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Gray yelled.

"I CAN GO WHEREVER I WANT, ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu retorted. They started fighting. Lucy and Lisanna facepalmed.

"When are they ever going to get along?" Lucy asked.

"Well, on the bright side of things, at least there's some entertainment," Lisanna said. Lucy nodded.

"What's wrong with Mira?" Lucy asked. Lisanna looked across the bar to her sister. Kinana took over the bar today, claiming that Mira was overworking herself. Mira was slumped down on the bar mumbling things about being bored.

"Mira-nee? Are you okay?" Lisanna asked. Mira jumped up on the table.

"I GOT IT!" Mira yelled.

"Mira?" Lucy asked.

"I HAVE FOUND THE CURE FOR BOREDOM!" Mira yelled.

"Mira-nee, you don't have to yell," Lisanna said.

"LISANNA GET MY VIDEO LACRIMA!" Mira yelled. Lisanna and Lucy sweatdropped.

"Mira must have been really bored in order to be this hyper..." Lucy said.

"Mira-nee, can't you get it yourself? You're closer to the storage closet where the lacrima is," Lisanna asked. Mira sighed and jumped off the table.

"Lisanna-nee, you're lazy," Mira said. Lisanna frowned. Mira started walking towards the storage closet. "But don't worry! I still love you!" Lisanna smiled again. Mira didn't return for another few minutes, but the two besties did catch a glimpse of a white and pink blur going to the other closet. Then, there was another blur of the same color going up to Makarov's office.

All of the sudden, the doors to the Fairy Tail guild banged open. There stood Jellal, a hyper Meredy, and a bored Ultear.

"Hey Fairy Tail! We just came to visit," Jellal said. Erza was too busy eating her cake to pay attention to him. Jellal walked over to Erza and they started talking. Ultear walked towards the bar where Cana sat. Surprisingly, in the few times Crime Sorciere visited Fairy Tail, Ultear and Cana became good friends. Meredy sprinted towards Juvia, who was stalking Gray. Juvia temporarily stopped stalking him to chat with Meredy.

"Juvia missed Meredy-chan," Juvia said.

"I missed you too, Juvia-chan!" Meredy said, while jumping up and down.

"Juvia is wondering why Meredy-chan is so hyper," Juvia said. Meredy stopped jumping while she answered.

"Well, Ultear was surprised when I said I've never tried coffee, so she took me to Starbucks. She bought me a cup, but I didn't like it. I wanted to try something else on the menu. So, I ordered a venti caramel frappicino. I didn't know that it had caffeine in it, so now I'm hyper! Yay!" Meredy said. She spoke very quickly.

"Umm...okay then," Juvia said. Mira sprung out of Makarov's office and shut the doors of the guild.

"NOBODY GETS OUT!" Mira yells.

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna asks. "Are you okay?"

"Oh darling sister, I'm wonderful. In fact, I couldn't be happier. I have found a way to cure boredom. That, my dear guild mates and friends, is called game time," Mira said.

Silence...

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"We are going to play multiple games, like Truth or Dare, Hide N' Go Seek, and...well I haven't thought of anything else yet," Mira said. The guild thought for a moment, until they remembered that the barmaid was the demon matchmaker.


End file.
